Feeding Grounds
by Rift Rider
Summary: The Torchwood team have their work cut out for them. The axons have returned to earth and want to steal energy from the rift. They also have a new team mate Jake Simmons will he be able to help Jack, Gwen and Ianto defeat their enemies or is it to late for cardiff and the rest of the world


**Ok so this is my torchwood fanfic its been edited from one I done ages ago so that's why it isn't so good at parts anyway I hope you enjoy it. **

In the dark city of Cardiff one night a young man runs through the wet streets away from something which he found terrifying. He couldn't look back or slow down he had too keep going otherwise the thing chasing him would get him. He grew tired so hid behind a red telephone box. He heard the growling of the creature ,It was on the other side of the box. It couldn't see him but it smelt him. It was a weevil.

It crept round the box and lashed out on him but with a crack of a gun it fell to the ground. The man turned round to see a handsome man in a blue trench coat standing holding a pistol. "Captain Jack Harkness I think you should head home" the man said. A flash of light then flew through the air like a rocket. Jack looked up in wonder and excitement "looks like we have tourists, see you later handsome".

He then ran off in the direction of the strange light and the man hesitated before he followed him his blonde spiky hair becoming messy as he ran through the rain that had started to pour. Soon they made it to the ruins of a building . It was clear to them that the light had brought this building down. They heard sirens and Jack looked back at him "like I said you should go home, they'll be here soon".

the man looked back at the flashing lights "no way am I going home and missing all this fun, I'm Jake by the way, Jake Simmons Since you didn't ask". Jack started to make his way through the wreckage "now I know your name I can identify the body easier" he turned round "go home". He then continued into the wreckage and Jake followed him. They came across what looked like the doorway to an alien ship, Jack trained his pistol on the door.

Jack held Jake back "why will you not listen". the Door opened Jack looked "come out whoever you are" He said pointing his gun. A figure walked out a beautiful humanoid with gold and white patterns all the way round its body, the wide eyes looking at Jack and Jake. "we are the axons" it said.

Jack held his gun to its head "and I'm Torchwood, defending this planet on behalf of the human race, they won't fall for your tricks anymore Axons, they keep records of alien scum who invade". The Axon focused on Jack "we don't need humans to succeed in our plans". the axos then turned into a disgusting creature that looked like red mince and two others came out of the ship. "run!" Jack shouted as he began to make his way out. Jake took one look at the creatures and then followed Jack.

Jack and Jake quickly ran in between police officers and Cars and got beyond the tape. The police looked in amazement and tried to catch them "oi come back here" one of the officers shouted. There was a loud screeching sound and the SUV drove round the corner into the street and stopped right in front of them. A head popped out of the window "Jack get in" Gwen yelled. Jack climbed into the SUV leaving Jake standing in the middle of the road as it drove away into the night. Jake tried to run after it "oi you can't just leave me here"

The axons started coming out and Attacking the police officers with there deadly tentacle like venom killing them instantly. Jake looked back and ran when he got to the end of the street he was stopped by a police car and soon found himself handcuffed in the back seat. It was a long drive to the station.

Mean while the torchwood team walked into the hub "who were they Jack what did they want?" asked Gwen. Jack took his coat off "there called the Axons tried to invade the world by using there material axonite, they failed the Doctor stopped him. I don't know what there after this time probably energy for there ship axos but I don't think they are under any impression that the human race in all its glory will fall for the same trick twice"

Ianto handed Jack cup of coffee "but Jack how will they get new energy into the Ship?" he asked. Jack thought for a second "they might be after the rift, the energy of the rift could power anything if you could learn how to control it or store it". Gwen turned round in her chair "but to get to the rift energy they'll need to open the rift". Jack nodded "and to open the rift they'll need to get to the hub, so we can put it under lock down seal the whole thing".

Gwen looked shocked "no Jack you can't do that they'll kill the whole of Cardiff". Jack looked at Gwen sternly "and if we let them open the rift then the whole world could be destroyed 6 billion people and all of that future". Gwen stood up "Rhys is out there, my husband I'm not going to sit in here drinking Ianto's coffee while he dies out there, there's no way".

Jake paced backwards and forwards in his cell he was stressed he hadn't done anything wrong. He walked up to the door "just let me out I haven't done anything Wrong, just open this door". He looked outside through the little slot on the door and seen the guards had gone and the station was in silence. Then he heard the sound of a phone ringing. It refused to stop it kept ringing until it gave up and fell silent.

He starred at the scene until he seen a red Axon walk past his cell and backed up onto his seat at the back of the cell. He sat there frozen too the spot not knowing what he should do. He looked through the bars of the window and pressed his head against them "help somebody help!" he said knowing it was hopeless.

He then heard a large banging on the door and turned round, the door of his cell had a massive dent in it. He walked up to the door and looked through the slot seeing the axon outside it angry, it had heard him and so had the others he regretted shouting for help. The Axon bashed the door again ripping a whole in the thick metal. Jake climbed up onto his chair holding himself against the wall his eyes wide with shock as the axons ripped the door apart.

Someone whistled and the axons attention steered away from Jake and they turned around, down the corridor stood Jack "you don't want him you want me come and get some you know you want it". Jake smirked as the axons started chasing Jack and he Ran for it. As soon as he felt it was safe he carefully creped through the remains of his cell door. He turned a corner to see another axon.

Suddenly someone grabbed him, it was Jack he pulled him close and then grabbed his hand forcing him up the stairs. "who are the axons and what do they want?" Jake asked freeing himself from Jacks grip. Jack ran through some double doors causing them to come back in Jakes face "they want us dead isn't that obvious". Jake kept following Jack until he went into a room.

There was a man sitting there looking terrified at all the security camera footage "don't worry you Don't need to be afraid helps here" Jack said in a sympathetic tone. The man nodded shivering "you run, get out of here escape". The man ran out of the room and ran down the corridor to the stairs. Jack and Jake then heard him scream "He's dead jack those things just killed him".

Jack left the room and seen him lying dead on the floor and the axons crowding the corridors. He pointed his gun but an axon hit him with its deadly tentacle causing him to fall down dead. Jake looked down " Jack no, Jack come on you're my only chance to get out alive". He looked up at the axons and then continued to run. He turned a corner to come across a woman and another man, the man was in a suit and the woman looked like she was dressed for bank robbery.

"where's Jack" Gwen asked him. Jake looked down the corridor from where he had came from then looked Gwen in the eyes "he's dead". Ianto smiled and looked down the corridor. Just then Jack came running down the corridor and stopped right in front of them "thank goodness you were just dead" said Ianto grinning. Jake was really confused "you were dead I saw you die". the Axons burst through the double doors, Jack looked at them getting ready to run "lets call that my little party trick" . They started to run again.

They came to more stairs and started going down. "Jack why do they want us dead?" Gwen asked. Jack looked back up the stairs "they want us dead so they can get to the hub without resistance, but if they kill us they won't get to the hub". Ianto looked confused "I don't see any logic in that". Jack smiled "that's because there isn't any".

They kept running down the stairs until they ran into more Axons "theses things are everywhere". "get back up the stairs!" Gwen shouted as they made their way up them again. The Axons burst through the doors as they passed the floor they were just on so they kept running right up to the roof. Jack led them out looking out at the big dark sky " we need to get out of here they will come up any minute". Jake looked down "I don't know Jack its pretty high". Ianto peered back through the door " Jack I think there coming".

Ianto stepped back towards Gwen. The Axons came onto the roof beside them. They backed up against the ledge "oh shit!" Gwen shouted. The Axons got closer one of them got Jack he was dead again. "there's no way out we're going to have to jump" Gwen said looking down. "no one could survive jumping that high" Ianto told them

**Thanks for reading please review :D**


End file.
